crazy for you
by iloverandycena854
Summary: THIS IS THE ENDING!She falls for the same guy her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy R&R pwEeze!FINISHED
1. lost cap

Bettina Orton8

Crazy for you

Summary: Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy,

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 1:

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM…

"Hey Trish have you seen my cap?"

"Nope, why did you lose it again?"

"Yah, I can't remember where I left it."

After an hour she' still can't find her cap and ended up in front of the men's locker room.

She looked everywhere but she still can't find it.

She was about to leave…

"Are you looking for this?"

A voice from the back said

To her surprise she saw topless randy holding her cap

"Omg, where did you find it I've been looking for it everywhere."

Ashley who was so happy that time, that she kissed Randy on the cheek.

Randy was shocked and speechless.

"Thanks!"

Ashley then left

Randy was still shocked because of what happened. _What just_ _happened? _

Randy went back to the men's locker room

"I can't believe what just happened."

"What happened?" Cena said while eating a bag of Cheetos.

"Ashley kissed me."

"What?" while choking...

"I found her cap while walking in the hallway"

"I decided to return it then she kissed me!"

"Wow dude!" He grinned

"Any more caps?"

"I can return them." Cena smiled.

"Shut up!" Randy smiled.

"Hey the divas are up next come on let's watch!" Cena said excitingly.


	2. saved by a hug

Bettina Orton8

Crazy for you

Summary: Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy is still in Raw)

Chapter 2:

MEN'S LOCKER ROOM…

"Hey guys come on the divas are in lingerie let's watch!" Cena shouted very excited.

The men gathered near the new plasma T.V. Mr. Mc Mahon gave them.  
Randy was at the middle next to him was Cena, Flair, Carlito and almost all the men in that locker room.

IN THE RING

The divas were introduced one by one. When Ashley was introduced Randy blushed because Cena was teasing him.

The match was a 2 on 3 handicap match Trish and Ashley vs. Victoria, Torrie and Candice. They were all wearing their sexiest lingerie outfit.

When Ashley was dominating the match...

MEN'S LOCKER ROOM...

All the men in the locker room were concentrated on the match especially Cena and Randy.  
The guys were all mouth watering because of Candice. Randy was smiling all through out the match until he saw Victoria was about to get a steel chair and made his heart beat faster he knew what Victoria was about to do.

"Hey Randy, where are you going?" Cena said confusedly.

The next thing they knew randy was running to the ring. All the guys were had their mouth opened because of being shocked.

Randy entered the ring immediately and the audience got shocked when Randy hugged Ashley and got hit by a steel chair in the back because she protected Ashley.  
The referee saw what happened and disqualified Victoria.

"Are you alright?" Randy said with concern in his face.

Ashley hugged him.

"Thank you!" Ashley whispered while hugging him.

MEN'S LOCKER ROOM..

"Wahahahah" Cena was already crying because of envy for Randy.

"Go get a steel chair Ashley so I can hug Candice!"

BACK IN THE RING

Trish saw everything and walked out of the ring.

Ashley and Randy left the ring together. They went on separate ways in the back stage. MEN'S LOCKER ROOM...

"Orton! Orton! Orton!" the guys chanted.

"That's cool!" Carlito said while biting on his apple.

"Why are you always the lucky one?" "Why?" Cena shouted while shaking Randy in the shoulders

"Shut up! I just did it because I'm concerned with her stupid!"

"So you admit it you like her don't you?"

"I'm beginning to." Randy grinned.

"I knew it!" "You're not the type of guy that will do that for nothing."

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM…

"Hey Trish." Ashley said.

"What was that all about?" Trish said in an angry tone.

"Hey I just thanked him." Ashley reasoned.

"You know very well my feelings for him right?"

"Yeah!" Ashley shouted.

"But why did you still do it?" Trish asked.

"I said it was just nothing." Ashley said.

"Fine I'll forgive you but promise me don't do it again."

"Promise!" Ashley said with a cute smile.

The best friends hugged each other.


	3. starting to know you

Bettina Orton8

Crazy for you

Summary: Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy,

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Matt hardy, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 3:

AT THE LOBBY OF THE HOTEL…

That night Cena was about to enter the elevator when Randy saw him.

"Hey Cena!" Randy shouted.

"Dude?"

"Stop, I know that look you have a problem with a chick right?"

"How did you know?"

"Duh I'm the chick expert!"

"Sorry I forgot." Randy grinned

"So what's the problem?"

"I need Ashley's cell # I know your phonebook consists of 89 chick's #"

"I'm sure you know Ashley's cell #."

"You asked the right person dude!"

"Here is her cell #."

"Thanks dude I owe you!"

"No problem."

RANDY'S HOTEL ROOM…

"Should I call her?" Randy said to himself.

"Nah!"

"I'll just send her a message first"

Randy sent her a message. Randy said "hey sexy chick."

It all started from that single message, they got to know more about each other, After a very long conversation Randy decided to call her and they talked til' 3 in the morning.

"So we'll see each other in the airport?" Ashley insisted.

"Yeah sure can't wait to see you."

When Ashley hanged up Randy never stopped from smiling He can't forget Ashley's voice. He kept reminiscing on what's his real feelings for Ashley.

It was 9:00 a.m. on Randy's thousand dollar Rolex watch when he woke up. He immediately packed his things because Raw was going to San Francisco later that night.

Randy was so excited cause he knew they will see each other again.

AT THE AIRPORT…

"Hey Cena!"

"What's up?" Cena said while looking at a group of sexy chicks.

"Did you see Ashley?"

"Nope." Cena said while his mind was still pre-occupied with the chicks.

Randy was already on panic. He can't help but think of Ashley. He even asked Trish and the other divas were Ashley was but they all don't know. So Randy decided to look for Ashley because the flight was 10:00 p.m. and it is already 7:00 p.m.

Randy left his baggage and immediately went to find Ashley. He used his brand new Jaguar. Because of concern he even went on 180 km/hr. After an hour He then saw Ashley It made him smile.

From a far he saw Ashley he ran to Ashley's car. He saw tears in her eyes and without a doubt he hugged her.

"I don't what to do if you weren't here."

"Stop crying baby." Randy said with a soft voice

"I'm here now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know I my car just stopped!"

They immediately went back to the airport and fortunately reached the flight.

Cena was the one left by the plane because of the chicks he was


	4. I'm falling for you

Bettina Orton8

Crazy for you

Summary: Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy,

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Matt hardy, WWE Divas and other raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 4:

AT THE LOBBY

"So we'll see you ladies tomorrow?" Cena and Randy said to a couple of hot blonde chicks.

"We could stay in your room if you like." The ladies said with a dirty look.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Dude what's wrong?"

"I'm just not in the mood."

"What?"

"Bro are you sick?" Cena said while his mouth was widely opened.

"I' m just tired, the girls can stay in your room."

"I know the reason why you got the biggest room in this hotel yah know."

"Ok dude if you say so."

Randy went straight up to his room. He took a long hot bath. After that he listened to his 60 GB I-pod video the first song he listened to was the song "Crazy for you". He liked the song and repeated it a couple of times. It was already 12:55 a.m. on Randy's Gucci watch. He couldn't sleep so he decided to go to the lobby. He went down wearing only his CK boxer's shorts and his Gucci watch.

AT THE LOBBY

"Ashley?"

"Randy?"

The 2 were shocked to see each other at the least expected place and time.

"Why are you here?" Randy said with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't sleep so decided to read some magazines here."

"Oh, umm…"

"I also couldn't sleep so I went down."

"Wearing only your boxer's?"

"Hey, I thought the lobby would be empty at this time."

"Sorry if I disturbed you."

"I'll just go"

"No it's ok!" Ashley shouted.

Randy sat down beside her and left a little gap between them. Ashley was just wearing a sexy black night gown that's only covering 2/5 of her boobs.

"By the way thanks again for helping me and looking for me."

"No matter how many times that will happen to you I'll always be their for you."

"awww, A your spoiling me" Ashley grinned.

"Hey, you look sexy in that night gown."

"Shut up."

"No, seriously you look sexy."

Ashley was already yawning. She placed her head on Randy's shoulder and closed the gap between them.

Randy didn't mind it. He touched Ashley's hands the next thing he knew they already crossed their hands together. Randy kissed Ashley's hands while holding it.

When Ashley was already a sleep Randy decided to carry her. Before entering the elevator Randy kissed Ashley's forehead while whispering:

"I'm falling for you." Randy whispered to Ashley's ears not knowing that Ashley was only just half a sleep.

Randy laid her down to her room because the room was opened. After Randy had left her and closed the door Ashley's eyes opened.

"He likes me!" Ashley said with a dirty look.

"Shit I still smell it until now."


	5. When jealousy comes

Crazy for you

Iloverandycena8

Summary: Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Matt Hardy, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 5:

MEN'S LOCKER ROOM

"Damn it!" Cena shouted while closing the door of the locker room.

"I'm in love!"

"What the hell was that Cena?" Shelton said while smiling.

"I've fallen' for her" Cena said with a killer smile.

"Shit men are you really serious?" Chris said while laughing

"It's just scripted it's not for real!"

Carlito said

"I can't believe I've fallen' for her."

Everybody had a violent reaction for what has Cena has just said except for Randy who was constantly thinking about Ashley.

Then suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Cena opened the door.

"Hey Guys." Trish said as she was entering the locker room.

"Want to join us?"

"Where going clubbin' tonight."

"I know a new bar that's not that far from here."

"Are the divas coming?" Cena said with a dirty smile.

"Of course!" Trish said.

"Count me in" John shouted.

"Yah, me to! Carlito said.

Everybody as usual said yes except for randy. Trish saw that randy did not even react so she decided to sit next to him.

"Hey aren't you joining us?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure I'll come."

AFTER RAW AT THE PARKING LOT

"So everybody ready to go?" Cena said while holding Maria's hands.

"Randy where are you goin' I thought your coming with us?"

"Yeah, I forgot something; I'll just get it from the hotel."

"Ok we'll just see you there." John said while opening the door of his new 2 seater Ferrari top down car for Maria.

ON THE WAY TO THE BAR

"You know I've always dreamt of this." Cena said while holding Maria's left hand while driving.

"Dreamt of what?" Maria asked.

"Holding the hand of the girl I love while driving."

Maria smiled and Cena smiled back. Cena then kissed her hand still while driving.

AT THE BAR

Randy already arrived and the first thing he saw was Matt giving Ashley a bouquet of flowers then placing his arms on her shoulders. Randy was shocked and didn't know what to do. Jealousy was in his deep blue eyes.

He then walked out of the bar and headed straight to his Jaguar. All he did was kick his car and punch it with jealousy in his eyes.

After 2 hours he went back to the bar. And the first thing he saw was JOHN kissing MARIA'S neck on top of a table.

"Hey guys go get a room." Randy shouted

Cena just laughed showing his dimples. Randy then went to Ashley's table almost everyone was sleeping except for Ashley who was still drinking.

"Ashley stop it your already drunk."

"I'm not yet drunk!"

Randy tried to stop her but she wouldn't stop. So Randy carried her without asking her. Ashley didn't mind because she was so drunk. Randy laid her down in the passenger's seat of his car; Then Ashley started talking because of being so drunk.

"Don't make me fall for you Randy." Tears started to fall on Ashley's cheek.

"I don't want to lose a friend; you're for Trish not for me."

From those words Randy realized everything and wiped off Ashley's tears with his thumb. He then drove her to the hotel and carried her up to her room.

AFTER 2 DAYS AT THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

"I'll open it!" Ashley said when she heard a knock at the door.

"Delivery for Ms. Ashley Massaro."

"About 20 delivery man filled the locker room with pink flowers."

The girls where all in shock but still smiling.

"Omg, I'm pretty sure it's from Matt!" Trish said.

"We're up next come on girls." Mickie said.

Ashley was the last to leave and before she left she saw a piece of paper. She inserted it in her bra and decided to read it later after the match.

HOURS AFTER THE MATCH

Ashley was at her bed and remembered the piece of paper.

Ashley,

Meet me at the lobby at exactly 1:00 a.m.

Ashley got curious because the letter didn't include who is it from. She looked at her watch and saw it was already 1:09 a.m. She hurried down wearing a Dior tank top and very short shorts.

**A/N: Hahahah guess who's the guy? Don't worry I'll work on the continuation on the next chapter soon. Peepz by the way it's confirmed Randy is married with that Samantha! Ouch! (I cried when I heard the most heart breaking news ever!)**


	6. never get over you

Crazy for you

Iloverandycena8

Summary: Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Matt Hardy, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 6:

AT THE LOBBY

Ashley went down holding the piece of paper. When she arrived she was shocked to see it was Randy because she was expecting Matt. Randy was wearing his rko t-shirt and his Ck boxers.

"Randy?" Ashley said with quite a smile on her face.

"Did I surprise you?" Randy asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"Like so much." Ashley said.

"Did you like the flowers I sent you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure I liked it." Ashley said.

"You know you look like my first love." Randy said.

"Whatever Orton." Ashley said while laughing.

"Don't play a prank on me!"

"Don't you think I don't know you?" Ashley said.

"No, I'm serious cause you're my first love." Randy said with a serious face. With what has Randy said Ashley knew what was going on. Ashley tried not look like she know what was going on.

"I don't believe you!" Ashley said while pretending she doesn't know what was going on.

"Want me to prove to you?" Randy said while looking at Ashley's hazel eyes.

Randy immediately pulled her and to her surprise Randy kissed her in the lips and without a doubt she kissed him back. After a few seconds Ashley pushed him away.

"If you're afraid to get hurt I'm more afraid to hurt you." Randy said in a serious tone.

Ashley looked down when Randy said that.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm crazy for you."

"Sorry Randy I need to go." Ashley said still looking down.

"It's getting late."

Ashley was about to leave but Randy stopped her. Randy never let go of Ashley's hands.

"Before I let you go I want to say I love you." Randy said. After he said that he then let go of Ashley's hands.

"I love you to Randy." Ashley said with a soft tone soft enough for Randy not to hear.

Ashley then went up to her room.

"I need to stop this." Ashley said.

"No matter what I do I still can't get over him." Ashley said while lying in bed.

For how many hours Ashley was thinking on what to do with Randy.

She then thought of using Matt for her to forget Randy.

"If this is the only way I'll do it." Ashley said with teary eyes.

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE GYM

As Randy was entering the gym to practice, the first thing he saw was Matt talking to Ashley near the treadmill.

Ashley made her first move and all she did was flirt with Matt and Ashley intentionally wore a very small Nike sports bra and a very short cycling shorts.

Randy was obviously jealous.

At the other side of the gym John is doing his regular push-ups.

"296,297,298,299,300."Cena counted while doing his push ups.

"Hey John!" Trish said.

"Oh hey Trish is there a problem." Cena said.

"Umm…"

"I need a favor from you."

"Favor?"

"Yeah, umm… I need you to convince Randy for a date."

"What!" Cena said confusedly.

"You see, I know you know I like Randy right?"

"I'm actually planning a triple date." Trish said.

"What the hell was that?" Cena said.

"This will be the pairing." Trish said.

"Randy and I, Matt and Ashley and last but not the least you and Maria."

"I've organized everything even so it's up to you to convince Randy."

"So is this a deal?"

"Yeah sure, as long as Maria is there!" Cena said with a dirty look.

The very next day Cena had convinced Randy. (I don't how how he convinced randy.)

**A/N: Sorry I'm sleepy na. Hahahaha just w8 for the next chapter It's really nice. It's Cena's time to shine this time he's going to do something special and surprising. Randy update: Randy just got married last Feb. (I don't know the exact date) and he said he does not plan on having a child for the next five years because of his tight schedule.**


	7. Triple date

Crazy for you

Sorryi'mmarriedtorandy8

Summary: Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Matt Hardy, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 7:

"So did you convince Randy?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, and it took me 4 long days to convince him!" John said.

"Thank you!" Trish said while hugging and pinching John's cheeks.

"I rented a cruise for tonight I'll just text to you the address." Trish said.

"You rented a cruise?" Cena said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah and I also rented musicians and an expensive restaurant to cater." Trish said.

"Wow, you really are prepared!" Cena grinned.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE CRUISE

Everything that Trish had planned happened there were the caterers, the musicians, Randy, John, Maria and Matt except that Ashley still wasn't there.

They were all wearing a semi-formal outfit. Cena who was wearing a jersey toped with a Ralph Lauren coat, Maria was wearing a sexy light blue evening gown by Fendi, Trish was wearing a really fit and sexy Versace short gown, Matt who was wearing a coat and tie by Roberto Cavalli and Randy who was wearing a violet polo and coat (the first 3 buttons wear open.) by Armani.

It was almost 8:00 in the evening but Ashley still wasn't there so they decided to eat already. After a few minutes Ashley arrived.

"Sorry guys I'm late." Ashley said.

Every body opened their mouth when they saw Ashley; she was so beautiful and sexy. She was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana dress that was very sexy. It showed half of her boobs and similar to the dress she wore when she won the 2005 raw diva search.

"O my gosh friend you are so beautiful!" Trish commended.

"Yeah look gorgeous and hot tonight." Matt grinned.

"Stop it guys you're flattering me." Ashley said.

Randy did not react but in his looks it was obvious that he was attracted to Ashley because he was glaring at Ashley the whole time.

While they were eating Trish kept on talking to Randy but Randy didn't mind because he was concentrated looking at Ashley.

DURING THEIR DINNER

"Maria isn't it I told you I have a surprise for you today." Cena asked.

"Yeah." Maria answered.

They were all confused because Cena went to the Musicians and sat at the piano chair.

"This song is dedicated to woman I loved, I'm loving and I will love." Cena said in the mic. Soon after he said that he started to play the piano.

Everybody was in shock.

"Isn't it John doesn't know how to play any musical instrument?" Trish asked with her left eyebrow raised.

Cena played the song "Fallin'". He sang the chorus and made everybody's left eyebrow raised.

After the song everybody clapped their hands.

"Maria I love you yesterday, today and tomorrow, would you be mine forever?" Cena said in the mic.

Of course Maria said YES to his proposal. Cena kissed Maria in front of everybody.

Everybody had a great time at the dinner. They talked about their matches and about their personal life and most especially John and Maria's plans for their wedding.

After the dinner when they were about to leave, Ashley decided to stay with Matt. It was obvious that they were about to do something in the room of the cruise.

Randy drove Trish to the hotel and obviously John drove Maria to the hotel.

Randy kept on thinking about Ashley the whole time. So he decided to go back to the cruise to see Ashley.

To his surprise he saw Matt was leaving the cruise leaving Ashley alone. So he knew that nothing happened to them. After he left Randy went in.

"Ashley come on it's getting late I'll ride you home." Randy said

"Randy?" Ashley said in a shocked tone.

"Why are you still here?" I thought you left with Trish

"You think I'll leave you here alone?" Randy said.

"Come on let's go!"

"No, Matt will go back and ride me home." Ashley lied.

"Ashley, do you really think I'm that stupid?" Randy asked.

"Ashley, no matter what you do whether you did it or not I will always love you." Randy said looking straight to Ashley's eyes.

Randy pulled Ashley and opened the door of the passenger's seat for Ashley. Ashley had no choice but go inside because Randy pulled her.

When they arrived Randy intentionally held Ashley's hands until they reached Ashley's room. The two weren't talking the whole time and before Randy left he said. "Good night." then he kissed her in the forehead.

**A/N: umm… guyz if you like to listen to the song fallin' just email me or submit a review I'll tell you the website so you can hear it cause I know not everybody knows the song!**


	8. You will always be in my heart

Crazy for you

Sorryi'mmarriedtorandy8

Summary: Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Matt Hardy, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 8:

Trish conducted a meeting 12:00 midnight at the lobby of their hotel to the other divas and some of the guys. They were planning for Ashley's birthday surprise the next day.

"So guys it's a soldier costume party?" Trish asked the others.

"No I think a cowboy costume party would be better!" Candice suggested.

Of course the guys agreed (especially Jerry "the King" Lawler who was also at the meeting) to Candice' suggestion so they all decided it should be a cowboy party.

"I already reserved the event Hall of the hotel I'll be the one to tell Ashley to go here." Trish said.

"Don't be late guys." Maria said.

THE NEXT DAY

It was 7 in the evening when Trish called Ashley to go down because Mr. Mc Mahon is calling her for a meeting.

Ashley immediately went down and entered the event hall.

"Surprise!" Everyone said while wearing their cowboy outfits.

"O my gosh!" Ashley said.

Ashley almost cried because of so much happiness.

Everybody was there Vince Mc Mahon, Linda, The King and Queen, Shawn and even The undertaker.

They all had a great time at the party. There was drinking, singing and dancing. It was 8:30 when Ashley realized that Randy wasn't there so she tried to look for him.

"Hey girlfriend, are you looking for someone?" Trish asked.

"No, I'm just looking around." Ashley lied.

Everybody was busy having fun, so Ashley decided to go down to the lobby. To her surprise she saw Randy at the lobby sitting down at the 10 seater sofa alone. Randy was wearing a C.K. shirt and a Nike Jacket (The sleeves were pulled up to his elbows.)

She was about to approach Randy but Randy started playing the guitar he was holding.

Randy was to busy looking at the chords of the guitar he's holding so he didn't see Ashley was there glaring at him. He sang and played the song crazy for you.

Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

I see you through the smoky air

Can't you feel the weight of my stare

You're so close but still a world away

What I'm dying to say, is that

Chorus:

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move

Every breath I'm deeper into you

Soon we two are standing still in time

If you read my mind, you'll see

Chorus:

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss

You'll feel it in my kiss because

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Crazy for you, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you

And you know it's true

I'm crazy, crazy for you

When Randy finished the song he saw Ashley was there.

"How long have you been there?" Randy asked.

"Long enough to hear the whole song!" Ashley grinned.

"Gosh this is embarrassing!" Randy said.

"Why are you here alone?" Ashley asked.

"I forgot It was a cowboy whatever party, so I decided not to go."

"That was the lamest reason I've ever heard!" Ashley grinned.

"Umm… before I forget happy birthday Ashley." Randy said while pulling something from the pocket of his jacket.

Randy gave a small gift to Ashley

"Come on open it." Randy insisted.

Ashley opened the gift and to her surprise it was a necklace.

"O my gosh, this is so beautiful!" Ashley said.

Randy got it out from the case and put it on Ashley's neck.

"This necklace symbolizes my heart and it will only be yours." Randy whispered to Ashley's ears.

Ashley smiled and said: "Come on let's go to the party you must be hungry." Ashley said while pulling Randy's arms

AFTER THE PARTY

"Hey best friend thanks again, I love you!" Ashley said before entering the door of her hotel room.

"It's the least I could do for my best friend!" Trish grinned.

When Ashley was already lying down she looked at the necklace, when she looked at it she got surprised because she saw her name engraved on it.

The whole night she was thinking of Randy and the line Randy said to her. She didn't mind the gifts the other gave to her even the 3 years extension contract Mr. Mc Mahon gave her.

**A/N: If you want to hear the song again just email me or submit a review so I can tell you the site where you can hear the song ( It's a guy's version of crazy for you)**


	9. Anything for you

Crazy for you

iloverandycena854

Summary: Hey gUyz it's chapter NINE(9)! Hahaha. Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will

she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Matt Hardy, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 9:

It was a usual Friday night for Ashley and the Divas. They were at the bar dancing, drowning themselves with Jack Daniels and having fun together with some of the guys.

"Hey Randy, aren't you going to dance with us?" Cena shouted while flirting with Maria.

"No, go ahead I'm not really in to dancing." Randy said as he drank a glass of Johnny Walker.

Randy was drinking along with Nitro, Mercury, Carlito, Edge, Billy, Torrie and Ashley. Next to randy was Trish who was obviously flirting with him. It was 12:30 when Randy looked at his Rolex watch when he saw Ashley leaving alone. Trish was already a sleep so he decided

to follow Ashley.

"Ashley were are you going?" Randy shouted but Ashley did not hear him because there were so many people at the bar.

Randy tried to go after Ashley but there was so many people dancing so Randy couldn't pass through them.When Randy got out of the bar he saw Ashley walking alone. Randy followed and followed Ashley until they reached a dark and isolated street.

Randy was confused to see 6 men going near ashley. He stopped to see what was happening.

The moment Randy saw that the guys were trying to touch Ashley he ran into them.

"Stop it!" Ashley shouted as one of the guys covered her mouth

"Didn't you hear her, she said stop!" The guys turned to see Randy.

The moment the guys looked at furious Randy, He punched one of the guys but Randy was out-numbered. Some of the guys had baseball bats on their hands and started hitting Randy.

One of the guys did not torture Randy instead he tried to kiss Ashley but unfortunately for him he forgot that Ashley was a wrestler. Before he could plant butterfly kisses to her, Ashley kicked him.

"Run Ashley, run!" Randy shouted before he got hit by the baseball bat.

Ashley ran. She was just a few blocks a way when she realized she can't leave Randy. Before she went back she called 911 and asked

help from the police and an ambulance. She went back and saw bloody

Randy. His forehead was busted open and he can't even stand up.

"Stop it, your going to kill him!" Ashley shouted as she ran into

Randy. Ashley hugged a drooping and almost unconscious Randy. Using her hands she wiped away blood from Randy's face as Randy fell down because of loss of too much blood.

"Hey sexy bitch, get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt!" One

of the guys shouted but Ashley didn't leave, when they were about to

hit Ashley with a bat, to Ashley's surprise Randy hugged her and

protected her. Randy was being hit about 8 times when the

guys heard the police was coming.

The guys ran and the police saw them and ran after them, leaving Randy and Ashley alone.

Ashley cried and cried while holding unconscious on her arms and then

it started to RAIN.

"Randy please don't die, please." Ashley said as she touched Randy's

bloody face.

"I love you Randy." She said as she digged in her lips into his. Randy'

eyes opened for a few seconds until the ambulance came.

Randy was placed in the stretcher and into the ambulance. On the way to the hospital Ashley's hands never let go of Randy's hands. She cried on his chest and blaming herself until they reached the hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Janine! j0ke! Hope you all liked it! Wahahahhah.**


	10. Anything for you part 2!

Crazy for you

iloverandycena854

Summary: Hey gUyz it's chapter 10! 2 m0re chapters!Hahaha. Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Willshe choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Characters: Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Matt Hardy, WWE Divas and other Raw superstars. (Randy still in Raw)

Chapter 10:

It was 3:30 p.m. when Randy woke up. The moment he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Ashley holding her left hand( the one without dextrose) while sleeping on his chest. When he tried to move Ashley then woke up.

"Hey, are you okay now?" Ashley asked 

"Yeah don't worry about me."

After a few seconds Randy saw tears coming out of Ashley's hazel eyes.

"Hey baby, why are you crying?" Randy asked in a soft tone while wiping away Ashley's tears with his thumb.

"I thought I'd lose you forever." Ashley said as he looked into the Randy's deep blue eyes.

"This is all my fault." Ashley exclaimed.

"If I wasn't that stupid walking alone in the middle of the night wearing this outfit and all!"

"Oh, if you don't mind would you tell me why you left the bar alone?" 

"To be honest with you Randy, I left the bar because it's really hard seeing you and Trish together, her kissing you and her sleeping on your lap at the bar really hurts me." Ashley said in an awkward tone.

"So, are you saying your jealous of me being with Trish am I right?" Randy asked with a smile on his lips.

Ashley didn't reply and just looked down.

"So that means I wasn't dreaming when I heard last night that you said you love me and the part when you kissed me? Am I right?" Randy asked with a much bigger grin.

Ashley again didn't answer. Randy just smiled and pulled her a looked straight into her hazel eyes. Randy came close to Ashley and leaned in and his lips touched hers which lead to a passionate kiss.

The kissed only lasted a couple of minutes because of the knock the heard.

"Who the hell is that?" Randy said

"Come in." Ashley shouted.

To their surprise it was Trish.

"Oh, my Randy what happened to you?" She asked in a baby tone.

"I just helped Ashley because a couple of guys tried to rape her."

"Oh, is that so."

"You're such a hero! mwah,mwah." Trish said as she kissed Randy on both cheeks.

It was pretty obvious in Ashley's hazel eyes that she was jealous. _Who the hell she think she is?_

"Did you break your leg or anything?" Trish asked

"The doctor said he had a soft tissue injury on his head and a small fracture on his ribs." Ashley said.

"Those fuckin' shits I rip their balls off!" Trish asserted.

The two just laughed with Trish' comments.

It took 2 weeks for Randy to be fully healed and in every step Ashley was there.

2 DAYS AFTER RANDY GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL

Ashley was walking in the arena when he saw Randy in a gym shirt and a Nike jugging pants approaching her.

"Hey Randy what's up?"

"Umm... Ash the truth is I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

_Okay here goes nothing. _"Umm...ummm... would you mind going out with me on a date?" Randy asked in a very awkward manner.

"A date, That would be great!" Ashley said with a smile on her pink lips.

"Okay, I'll be in front of your house at 8 tomorrow, see yah!" Randy said with a surprised tone.

"Can't wait!" Ashley answered back with a grin.

THE NEXT DAY

Surprisingly Randy arrived early in front of Ashley's house that was really unusual for a guy like Randy who was often came late in rehearsals. Randy was wearing a navy blue polo toped with an Armani coat. It was 8:04 in Randy's Rolex watch when he saw Ashley coming out.

"Hi Randy!" Ashley said.

"Hey why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Sorry. it's just that your so beautiful."

Ashley smiled and blushed that made her even more beautiful. _Shit why does she have to be this gorgeous?_

Randy opened the door of his 2 seater top down Jaguar for Ashley

ON THE WAY TO THEIR DESTINATION

"Hey, Randy where are we going?"

"Just wait and see."

Ashley was surprised to see that Randy was parking in front of his house.

"Randy?"

"Yeah? ; I know why are we in front of my house?"

"You'll understand later." Randy said with a grin.

T0 BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Omg… 2 m0re chapters… This is mY favorite chapter! Hahah… review pweez.. hahah bYe the waY I already saw that**_ **Samantha!**_** She's so ugly yuk… She looks like Randy's older sister not wife…**


	11. Ashley's resignation

Crazy for you

iloverandycena854

Summary: Hey gUyz its chapter11 the end is near! Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Willshe choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Chapter 11:

Randy opened the door for Ashley and entered to his 3 storey Mansion.

"Hey, nice place you got" Ashley commended

"Thanks!" Randy said as he grabbed and crossed into Ashley's hands.

"By the way, can you tell me now why you brought me here?" Ashley asked.

"Don't worry you'll know in a couple of minutes." Randy said while smiling at Ashley as he pulled her up the stairs.

They stopped at the third floor.

"Ash, wait here I'll just check on something." Randy said as he left Ashley in the sofa of his room.

Ashley looked around and saw a couple of rko shirts lying on his bed and a black and pink purse. She was about to get it when Randy came back.

"Randy, this is Trish' purse right?"

"Why is it here?"

"Oh that? Trish went here yesterday and left that."

"Why did she go here?"

"Oh, you know Trish, he called me yesterday and I said I haven't eaten my dinner yet, so she went here and brought me some Japanese food."

"Okay, enough about Trish come on." Randy said as he pulled Ashley to the roof top.

Ashley was surprised to see petals of rose that served as a carpet for her to walk in, pink and black candles everywhere, a small table at the middle of the rooftop with 2 chairs and a piano and a guy holding a violin near the table. As Ashley entered the guys started to play the piano and violin. Ashley who was so shocked that time was escorted by Randy. Randy pulled the chair for her.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ashley grinned.

"Is this true?"

"Yeah, you like."

"Duh, this is so sweet; I don't know what to say."

They ate and drank for a few minutes and talked not knowing that Trish was on her way to Randy's place to get her purse.

"Ash, would you mind dancing with me?"

"Hey, I thought you're not into dancing?" Ashley asked with her left eyebrow raised

"Well, I learned it for you." Randy smiled and almost killed Ashley.

Randy stood up from his seat and extended his hand to Ashley. Ashley stood up and placed her hand into his. They were at the middle of the rooftop that was circled by a heart shaped pink candles. The song the musicians played was crazy for you but a much slower and mellow version. Ashley placed her head on Randy's chest while placing her arms on Randy's shoulders and Randy's arms on her waist. They danced a couple of minutes. The song was about to end when Ashley looked straight to Randy's eyes.

"I didn't know you had such beautiful blue eyes." Ashley said with a dirty look.

From that moment on Randy started to French kiss Ashley and soon after they were headed to Randy's room. Randy started taking off Ashley's dress and unhooking her bra without breaking the kiss. Ashley now made her move and started unbuttoning his polo and taking off his pants. They continued what their doing in bed and the next thing they knew Randy was on top of Ashley.

On there other hand, Trish was already down stairs. She saw the door was opened so she decided to enter.

"Hello is anyone here?"

Nobody answered so she just went upstairs and into the third floor. She was shocked to see naked Randy on top of Ashley.

"What's the meaning of this?" Trish exclaimed.

"You?" "Having sex with my best friend?"

"I can't believe this!"

"Trish, I can explain." Ashley said while covering herself with the duvet cover.

"There's nothing to explain." Trish said as she walked out of the room.

Randy tried to follow her but she was to fast. By the time he went back to his room, the first thing she saw was Ashley crying.

"Baby, please stop crying." "I promise I will solve this."

"No, it's all my fault; I'll fix this problem." Ashley said as she put her clothes back on. She then went down.

"Ash, wait I'll just drive you home."

"No, don't worry about me; I'll just take the cab."

Randy did not insist in driving her home because he knew Ashley wasn't in a good mood.

THE NEXT DAY ON MR. MC MAHON'S OFFICE

"Ashley what the hell is this, you're resigning?"

"Yes, Mr. Mc Mahon."

"Why? I mean you said that you like it here and even signed the 3 years contract a few day ago right?"

"Is there a problem?"

"It's a personal problem sir and before I leave I just want to say thank you so much Mr. Mc Mahon I had fun working here."

"Okay, If that's you're decision."

"By the way I just want to say if you change you mind my door is always open for you."

"thanks."

Ashley went to the women's locker room and started getting all her things when Trish saw her.


	12. more than life itself

Crazy for you

iloverandycena854

Summary: chapter 12!. Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Chapter 12:

"Ash, why are you packing your things?" Trish asked a little confuse

"I'm leaving the business." Ashley said while looking down.

"Look, Ash, if you're doing this because of me don't do it."

"No Trish, my decision is final and this is for our good."

Ashley then went out while pulling her roller bags.

Mickie James who was putting on her make-up that time heard everything and blobbed it all to Maria and Maria blobbed it to John.

"Randy is it true?" John asked

"Huh? What's true?"

"That Ashley is leaving for good?" John asked.

"Ashley is what?" Randy asked confusedly

"Didn't you know?"

"How did you know?" Randy asked.

"Maria told me."

"I don't believe you." Randy said hoping that John was just telling a lie.

The 2 went out to see if the rumors were true. The moment they went out they had a hint that it was true because several staffs were crying.

"So, are the rumors true?" John asked one of the staff.

"Yes, I even confirmed it from Mr. Mc Mahon."

The moment the staff said that Randy ran into the parking lot. There he saw Ashley pulling a roller bag.

"Ash!" Randy shouted as he went closer to Ashley.

Ashley just stopped and did not reply. Randy hugged her and said "Ash, please don't leave me!" Randy said but again she didn't reply.

"Do you want me to die? Cause only when I die then I'll stop loving you!" Randy said still while hugging Ashley from the back.

From the very moment Ashley heard all those words tears began falling from her eyes. Ashley was about to give up but no, she broke Randy's grip and then she walked away. Randy was speechless and just fell on his knees.

Trish saw everything and realized how Randy truly loved her best friend.

AFTER AND HOUR

Trish was already worried about Randy because he was no where to be found.

"He was probably off at some bar drowning his sorrows on a bottle of Jack Daniels or something." Mickie said that even made Trish worry.

Trish was so worried that she decided to look for Randy herself. It took her 3 hours just to find Randy and finally she saw Randy. Randy was alone on the table while drinking.

When Trish saw Randy she pulled away the bottle.

"Stop you don't have to do this." Trish said

"What are you saying?" Randy said with a very devastated face.

Trish sat down next to Randy.

"Tell me, how much do you love Ashley?" Trish asked.

Randy without a doubt answered "More than life itself."

From what had Randy said Trish was convinced and said "If you really love her go after her."

Randy was surprised with what Trish has said.

"Randy, I'm setting you free; everything is my fault, if I hadn't been so selfish at the first place this wouldn't have happen."

Trish handed over her car keys to Randy.

"She must be at the Sf Bridge by now."

Randy got the keys and went out.

"Go get him tiger!" Trish shouted

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be the ending but I decided to prolong it. Promise the next chapter is really the ending.**

**Sorry again for the so many typos of chapter 11, I was not able to proof read it because I was in a hurry when I did it. R&R pweeze.!**


	13. Happily ever after

Crazy for you

iloverandycena854

Summary: This is it! Ashley falls for the same guy that her best friend loves. Will she choose friendship over love? AshleyRandy, CenaMaria

Chapter 13:

Continuation…

Randy ran and rode Trish' car. He went on 180 km/hr. on the way to San Francisco Bridge.

When he reached the bridge it didn't take him long to see Ashley's pink and black car.

The moment he saw the car he immediately overtake it and stopped the car in front of it which caused traffic in the whole bridge. Ashley immediately went out of his car and said: "Hey, who the hell you think you are?" Ashley shouted not knowing it was Randy.

Randy went out of the car. When Ashley saw it was Randy she immediately took of her Dior sun glasses and raised her left eyebrow.

"Randy, what are you doing?"

"Not letting you go!" Randy said looking straight at Ashley's hazel eyes.

Randy ran near Ashley

"Look this is for our own good!"

"So please, let me go." Ashley said with teary eyes.

"Trish' told me to go after you." Randy said

"What? Trish said that?"

"She said I'm all yours." Randy said as he went closer to Ashley.

"She's setting me free."

Ashley cried in front of Randy.

"Now, can we live happily ever after?" Randy said with a big grin as he pulled Ashley and kissed her. They kissed passionately in the middle of San Francisco Bridge. (Just like Kate and Matthew in How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days.) After the long and passionate kiss Randy carried Ashley (After wedding style.) into the car and left Ashley's car in the middle of the bridge.

2 months after…

Everybody had their happily ever after.

John and Maria are happily married now and expecting their first child.

Trish finally found the right guy for her who was Matt Hardy.

For Randy and Ashley…

Ashley found out that she's a month pregnant with Randy's child. The moment Randy knew it he immediately proposed to Ash giving her a 24 karat engagement ring (Yup, just like Paris'). A few weeks later they got married in the biggest church in America.

7 months after…

"Oh, Randy look at him. Isn't he handsome?" Ashley said while carrying their newborn son who looks exactly like Randy except the baby was blonde just like his mother.

Ashley was in horrible, painful labor for 12 hours. But in every step Randy was there for her. From the night she woke up with her first labor pains and to the cursing of "I'm gonna rip your balls for doing this to me!". Randy never left her wife.

"I love you Ash." Randy said in a soft tone.

"Love you too." Ashley answered back as she kissed Randy.

And they lived happily ever after…

END! YEAH!

I would like to acknowledge the ff.:

The people who sent me good reviews! Thank you very much! Mwah!

Janine Jacob for being my no. 1 fan! (dati!)

Marjorie Concina for being the editor- in –chief and production manager! (dati)

kuya Micoh, ate Tisa and my computer… assistant producer

My brain as the executive producer…

Last but not the least RANDY ORTON, ASHLEY MASSARO AND JOHN CENA for being my inspirations! Luv yah guys! So much…

Please support my new story! Hahaha its entitled Foolish heart!


End file.
